


And Even Better (I Get To Be the Other Half of You)

by lodessa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You would think we hadn’t just done this early this morning…” he couldn’t resist teasing, as she pushed herself into a sitting position without relinquishing her claim on his mouth and then turned to straddle his lap.</p>
<p>“That…” she murmured, pressing closer against him, “Was in a different lifetime.”</p>
<p>“What lifetime was that?” he asked, even though he suspected he knew the answer.</p>
<p>“The lifetime before we were married, of course,” she confirmed, tugging at the tunic he was wearing until he pulled it off over his head and then running her hands over his bare skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Even Better (I Get To Be the Other Half of You)

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is a follow up to my fic [Love in the Open Hand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4040806) for my special anon who wanted a follow up wedding night fic for the elopement promised in that fic, but you certainly don't need to have read that one to read this one.

“I’ll admit I was hesitant when you said you had an old friend from your Maquis days who was a vedek,” Kathryn smiled, nestling closer under Chakotay’s arm as they walked back to their room.

“Why? Because he was Maquis? Because you were surprised I’d have a friend who was a religious Bajoran?” he asked as he traced the skin exposed by her low backed dress.

Chakotay was relatively sure that Kathryn could have been wearing a burlap sack and he would have thought she looked stunning, but he was glad she’d taken the time to have this dress made for today while they were passing through Deep Space Nine on the way to Bajor.

“My journey to you started here,” she'd laughed, when she realized where they were headed.

They had only been aboard the station for a few hours, but Kathryn had managed to slip away claiming there was official business she had to deal with and then today she’d emerged in this cream colored dress, asymmetrical skirt falling midway down her legs, with a low back. Something about it reminded him of those dresses she’d worn on New Earth, even though on a surface level it was quite different, which felt somehow appropriate.

Her beautiful hair fell free around her face and shoulders, like a lion’s mane. He’d been worried that sneaking off like this would make the act seem less momentous, but the moment they’d laid eyes on each other, he’d known that wasn’t the case. If anything, the lack of an audience made this feel more personal, more intense than he’d imagined.

“It doesn’t surprise me that you’d have religious friends,” Kathryn answered, drawing his attention back to the topic they’d been discussing, “After all you’ve always been the spiritual one.”

“A lot of Bajorans joined the cause,” he pointed out; although, he was sure she must be aware of the fact, “After living though Cardassian occupation all those years, they knew exactly why we were fighting.”

“I guess I just hadn’t thought about it. After all, I’d always assumed that we’d get married under the auspices of Starfleet.”

“We could have you know, even with the elopement,” he stopped, turning to look at her directly, “I didn’t think…”

“No. Chakotay,” Kathryn beamed up at him, “This was perfect. Not something gaudy like Risa but still beautiful, and it is good to remember, sometimes, that there’s something outside of Starfleet.”

“I’ve always thought the Bajoran wedding ceremony was particularly beautiful,” he wanted her to know that he had put thought into the decision.

“It is,” she agreed, turning them back to continue onwards, “And I quite liked your friend.”

“I’m glad. I know you didn’t want any part in the planning, but I tried to come up with something I thought would please you.”

“So this wasn’t just drawing on an old plan?” Kathryn hesitated, “Substituting in a new bride.”

Chakotay found himself taken aback. Surely Kathryn couldn’t be implying what it sounded like she was implying.

“New bride? Kathryn, surely you don’t think…”

“That you might at one point have thought about a Bajoran wedding and honeymoon with a Bajoran bride.”

“No,” he told her with absolute sincerity, “Never.”

He pulled her closer into his embrace, kissing her earnestly, hating that she could ever think that he would use some secondhand plan tainted by the memory of Seska for their elopement.

“I wouldn’t have blamed you, you know,” she told him, but he could see that her denial pleased her, “After all, I’m told many women plan out detailed weddings as little girls and then just plug in the groom later."

“I was definitely never headed to the altar with Seksa, Kathryn,” he reiterated with utmost sincerity, before flashing a smile at her, “Besides, Azo, never liked her much.”

“See, I’m liking her more and more,” Kathryn smirked.

“Just as long as you don’t like her so much you decide to run off and leave me for her,” he teased, holding the door open at long last.

“Never. You are stuck with me, Chakotay… permanently.”

“Good,” he couldn’t help rumbling as he turned to pick her up into his arms, determined to carry her across the threshold, “Because I’m never letting you go.”

“A good quality in a husband,” she murmured.

That’s what he was at long last, Kathryn’s husband. The knowledge thrilled him. For so long he had thought this day would never come.

“Say that again,” he entreated her.

“What? Husband?” 

She quirked one eyebrow up, clearly amused by his request.

“Yes. I love hearing you call me that.”

“Well then…” she pressed her tongue against the corner of her mouth playfully, “Are you going to carry me inside now, husband, or are we just going to stand here?”

“Have I told you yet, how beautiful you look today, how the sun-"

Predictably she cut him off.

“There are skylights in our room. You can rhapsodize about my beauty there, once we’ve gotten the honeymoon underway.”

“Why Kathryn Janeway,” he gasped in mock horror, but started to cross the final few steps to the door at the same time, “You didn’t wed me just to bed me, did you?”

“Well, maybe not just…” she teased back, as he carried her through the doorway, “You are also a much better cook than I am.”

Pushing the door closed behind them with his shoulder, Chakotay set Kathryn gently down on the bed, enjoying the sight of her there, the thin material of her dress hugging her body strategically.

“See anything you like?” 

“My wife,” he grinned, seating himself next to her and bending over intending to kiss her slowly, but instead finding himself overcome with desire, claiming her mouth hungrily.

She kissed him back just as fervently, running her hands through his hair and arching up into the contact. Chakotay couldn’t resist running his hands along the curves of her body through the cloth and she moaned into his mouth.

“You would think we hadn’t just done this early this morning…” he couldn’t resist teasing, as she pushed herself into a sitting position without relinquishing her claim on his mouth and then turned to straddle his lap.

“That…” she murmured, pressing closer against him, “Was in a different lifetime.”

“What lifetime was that?” he asked, even though he suspected he knew the answer.

“The lifetime before we were married, of course,” she confirmed, tugging at the tunic he was wearing until he pulled it off over his head and then running her hands over his bare skin.

“I see,” he murmured, burying his hands in her hair and kissing her neck, “Well I’m glad to know that the change hasn’t eliminated your desire for me.”

“Never,” she insisted, grinding her body against his.

“Good. Now that you are my wife, I’m planning to reiterate every last way I want to touch, love, and pleasure you, Kathryn.”

“Even that Risa thing?”

“Especially that Risa thing.”

“Chakotay…” she whispered, as he massaged her breasts through her dress, feeling her nipples stiffen through the material and realizing she really wasn’t wearing any sort of bra underneath it.

“Let’s get you out of this dress,” he told her as he lifted her up off his lap regretfully, before crawling behind her to kiss her exposed back as he searched for the zipper. He swept her hair out of the way and kissed across her shoulder blades before moving down her spine, and felt Kathyrn’s body relax against his. 

“Mmmm your lips…” she groaned, arching into the contact.

“Are yours, and only yours.”

He found the zipper hiding on the left hand seam of her dress and worked in down, tracing her soft skin with his fingertips. He moved his lips to her newly exposed side, ghosting them over the skin.

“That tickles…” she warned, so he pressed them down more firmly, before moving his hands to pull the straps down over her arms so that the dress pooled around her body, sliding down her hips to reveal…

“I’ve decided I’m not wearing underwear for the entirety of our honeymoon,” she informed him, pressing up into a kneeling position so that the dress fell down around her knees, legs spread as she leaned forward slightly to give him a good view of not only her perfect ass but also her opening, glistening with arousal.

His brain nearly short circuited from the sight and how she continued telling him “Easier access, you know, for when the mood strikes… and less danger of leaving stray panties all over the countryside.”

“Kathryn…” he groaned, running his hands over the curve from her waist down her hips to grip her ass, "I’m trying to be romantic here but you are making it very difficult not to just pin you down and take what you’d are offering.”

“Did you ever consider that maybe that is the idea?” she glanced over her shoulder to wink at him suggestively.

Grabbing hold of one of his hands, she placed it over her pelvic mound, grinding into the contact.

“And what if I want to take my time, seduce you slowly?” he asked, running his thumb strategically against her clit.

“Maybe I will just pin you down and ravish you instead,” she groaned.

“You can try,” he couldn’t resist teasing, grabbing both of her hands with his free one and pinning them behind her back, as he leaned back a little rubbing his still clothed erection against her ass.

“Please,” she gasped, “I need you.”

He didn’t have it in him to tease her anymore, not the way his cock was aching to be inside of her. He released her hands and she spun around, yanking his pants open and off and equally aggressively getting his underwear off of him.

Meeting her enthusiasm with his own, he turned the tables on her, one hand capturing her waist and the other holding one of her thighs as he flipped her back against the bed and finished dragging her dress down her legs to toss it aside.

There was no more teasing, no preamble, as he slid into her in one swift stroke. 

“Mine…” he couldn’t help murmuring, “My Kathryn, my wife…”

With each word he thrust into her again, rewarded with her moans of enjoyment.

“Chakotay,” she cried out, “Oh Chakotay, yes! Right there, harder…”

There?” he responded, pressing as deeply into her as possible, grinding where their bodies met and guiding the thigh he was holding slightly wider to push in just a little bit further, “Is that what you want?”

“Yess!” she tried to arch up but her movement was limited by his grip on her waist, “Show me just how much you want me, how excited you are that I’m your wife!”

“Kathryn. Spirits…”

He moved both hands to her ass, pulling her hips up into the air and letting the full force of his longing flow into his movements. He wasn’t going to last long like this, with Kathryn splayed out like this, entreating him to take her.

He leaned down, capturing her lips with his own and moving his hands to her breasts, needing to possess her completely. Later he would make love to her gently, telling her how much he loved her, but right now he was getting caught up in the need to take her and just how strongly she seemed to want the same.

“Tell me,” he breathed, “Tell me how you want me, tell me how you need your husband.”

She squirmed under him and he grabbed her breasts hard, thumbs rubbing her nipples furiously. He tilted his hips so that his pubic bone pressed against hers, creating direct contact between her clit and his body.

“More…” she groaned, “Don’t stop…"

It was hard to reconcile the passionate lover in his arms with the woman who’d held him at arms length for almost a decade.

She cried out in pleasure, screaming his name as her climax overtook her and she tightened around him. He kept on going, enjoying the way she shook and writhed against and around him.

“Mine,” he hissed, “Mine to take. Mine to pleasure. Mine to make come over and over…”

She recovered enough to go from twitching to grinding, her desperate gasps and whimpers replaced by a low moan.

He ground down into her, pulling her closer as pressing his whole body against hers as he covered her back with his hands. He felt his body start to tighten, overwhelmed with her and forced himself to pull away, tempted by her little whine of disappointment as his cock left her. If he slid back in right now, he knew she’d gasp in pleasure. He’d thrust deep and slow and smooth and she’d cry out and squeeze around him when he spilled into her in a few moments. She’d clamp down around him and milk his orgasm from him with her own.

Today was not the day for a quick fuck, not matter how much she was egging him on.

He teased her opening and clit with the tip of his cock, the pleasure of the contact causing him to moan her name.

He moved again, settling himself between her thighs, enjoying the sight of her swollen aroused body. 

“I intended to do this first,” he told her, before swiping his tongue over her clit, “But someone was in a hurry.”

“Surely you’re not… oh yes… complaining,” she gasped, “About how much I want... to feel you inside of me.”

“Never,” he murmured, pausing to suck for a moment, “But you can’t blame me for wanting to make this last, wanting our first time together as a married couple to be perfect.”

“When is it ever not…” she groaned, “I just needed to be sure… that no one and nothing stole this from us.”

“No one and nothing is going to interrupt us,” he promised, understanding instantly what she meant, why she’d had that fear, “The only thing that is happening today is that I am going to show you just how much I adore you until we both pass out from exhaustion.” 

Then he redoubled his efforts with his tongue, following the guidance of the shifts in her breathing and the intensity of her moans.

“Chakotay!” she cried out, bucking against his mouth frantically.

He pressed his face closer against her, giving her no opportunity to pull back as he ran his fingers along her opening, continuing to circle his tongue against her clit. He plunged two fingers into her as once and she screamed his name louder, clamping down hard around them, her whole body shaking.

“I love feeling that,” he murmured, swirling his tongue as he crooked his fingers, “Being able to get you off this way.”

She was still shaking so he went slow, telling her how the enjoyed her moans and her body and the taste of her pleasure, as he kept providing steady stimulation.

He felt her go from shaking to pressing up into the contact, whimpers becoming pleased moans, and knew she’d recovered enough to enjoy rather than be tormented by added attention to her clit.

This time, he wrapped his lips around it and sucked as he worked his fingers inside of her. It didn’t take her long at all to climax again, riding his hand hard. After she recovered from the second orgasm, Chakotay had learned that successive ones usually hit her hard and fast.

“I love you,” she cried out, “I love you and I love your mouth."

He couldn’t help chuckling, knowing both statements were true but amused by her choice of exclamation. She reacted to the vibration of his laughter with a groan of pleasure which intensified as he ran his tongue rapidly over and over her clit. He loved being able to pleasure her like this and the knowledge that this was forever, that she wasn’t changing her mind, that she’d chosen to spend the rest of their lives together… it made it infinitely better.

“Chakotay…” she moaned loudly, “Heavens, Chakotay, I need to fuck you.”

He twisted his fingers inside her one more time, sucking firmly on her swollen clit, before withdrawing and sitting up.

Kathryn pushed herself up with her arms, nearly launching herself into his lap as she pressed him back against the bed. Her breasts brushed his face as he she held his hands above his head and he arched up to lick a pink stiffened nipple.

She moaned as she sat up, pressing her palms against his chest as she slid down onto his cock, engulfing him with the hot tight press of her all around him.

“Yes…” she hissed in pleasure, “I love your cock. I love taking you so deep inside of me. I love how it feels to have you, my husband, just where I need you.”

“There,” he groaned as she rocked up and down on him, gasping with each downward thrust, “Is that what you want?”

“Right there,” she gasped, “I’m going to come so hard, Chakotaty. The feeling of you finishing inside me, the warmth of your cum hitting me just right… I’m going to scream so loud for you.”

The insistent way she was riding him and her lusty words, Chakotay could feel his body tightening to shoot inside her. 

His body arched off the bed, spilling against her inner walls, gripping the sheets, as she squeezed around him, true to her word as she screamed his name so loudly he was sure she’d go hoarse. With every spurt of cum she cried out again, still rocking as she shook violently, until he had to still her, pulling her down against his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

They lay there, both shaky and out of breath, holding each other as he softened inside of her.

“Well that’s certainly consummated,” Kathryn smiled, propping herself up on an elbow to look at his face.

“I don’t know,” he teased back, “I think you might need at least another half dozen orgasms or so to start with just to be sure.”

He brushed the back of his hand against her exposed nipple and she groaned, tightening around him in response, and causing him to wince in overstimulation to his spent cock.

“Let’s give my poor clit a break,” she laughed, “Otherwise I’m going to end up too raw to enjoy the rest of our honeymoon.”

“We wouldn’t want that,” he conceded, “Well then, my lovely wife, what should we do with the rest of the afternoon?”

She sat up and stretched, drawing his eyes to the muscles of her stomach.

“I for one, would like to nap in the middle of the day in the sunlight, a complete indulgence of being tangled up in your arms at an hour that’s usually reserved for responsibilities.”

“By all means,” he grinned, shifting to curl around her, “Let’s rest up for later.”

He awoke, in the warm light of sunset, to the warm sensation of Kathryn’s mouth coaxing his body out of sleep. Her lips were wrapped around one of his balls, sucking tightly, and his cock was already hard and arching as it dribbled pre cum with every movement of her tongue against his scrotum. 

“Kathryn…” he moaned, leaving his eyes mostly closed.

“Feeling refreshed?” she grinned, before moving to run her tongue over the leaking head of his erection and then back down behind his balls, stopping just short of his ass. She pressed her tongue against him firmly and he gasped in enjoyment.

“Spirits that feels good…”

She moved back to sucking at his balls, her hand wrapping around the base of his cock and moving slowly up and down with a firm grip. His body arched up into the contact and he moaned uncontrollably. Kathryn knew exactly what he liked and how he liked it.

“Maybe I should finish you like this,” she murmured, before wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock and sinking them down slowly. 

As amazing as her mouth felt, they pretty much never did; because, it turned out he would pretty much always rather finish inside of her.

“Take me,” he groaned, “I love your mouth but I need to be inside of you.”

She sucked hard around his cock, cupping his balls lightly, before pulling away to sit up. In the warm light of the fading afternoon, her skin seemed to glow. She shifted to straddle him and came down onto his cock without preamble.

He ran his hands over her hips, letting out a moan and enjoying the feeling of her hot and wet around him as much as the look of fulfillment which overtook her face as he slid completely inside of her.

“Promise me we aren’t going to become one of those couples who stops having sex once they’re married,” Kathryn implored, squeezing tightly around him.

“Never,” he told her honestly, “Having you as my wife at last only makes me want you more, if such a thing is possible.”

“Good. I already spent too long not sleeping with you, I don’t want to spend the rest of my life that way,” she said in a way that was clearly only half kidding.

“Kathryn, I thought I couldn’t desire you more than I did when we were out there and I couldn’t have you, but now that we are together, now that I’ve really been with you… I could never go back.”

She leaned down, capturing his lips with her own as she rolled her body against his.

“I love you,” she whispered.

His reply was lost against her mouth. Chakotay moved his hands to her breasts, rubbing his palms against her nipples and enjoying her resulting moan and the way she pressed harder against him. 

He’d always wanted to end up here with Kathryn, but he had to admit that he’d been a little surprised at just how enthusiastically she’d approached this aspect of their life once they’d gotten to it at last. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have been, Kathryn was frequently all or nothing about things. For almost a decade she’d held him at arm’s length but once she finally walked into his arms she had claimed him utterly and completely.

If he’d known he would never have been able to resist pressing the issue. He wouldn’t have been able to sit by and watch the woman he loved go celibate if he’d known the depths of her sexual appetite: the way she liked to wake him up like this sometimes in the middle of the night and how she would join him during his morning shower. Once he’d heard the desperate level of arousal in her voice when she felt he was talking too long to get things started, he would never have been able to tell himself that he could endure those boundaries for her sake, no matter how painful they were for him.

That was Kathryn, though. That was his wife. She didn’t do anything in half measures, including him.

Right now she was kissing him like she wanted to devour him whole, as she thrust her hips rhythmically against him, taking him deep and intently. Chakotay loved when Kathryn was like this, driven.

It didn’t take her very long to cry out, hitting her peak sharply.

“Should I use my mouth on you now?” he asked, grinding his hips up into her in a circle.

“No,” she breathed, “Keep doing that. I need you just like that.”

He moved his hands to her hips as they moved together, rocking in a slow deep rhythm. She shifted her legs a little into a wider straddle, eyes rolling back as he pressed just a little further into her. He shifted his grip back to her breasts to pinch her nipples lightly, just the way she liked best, and felt her tighten with renewed urgency all around him in response.

She moved faster now, breath uneven.

“You… are hitting… just… the right… spot…” she breathed, perfectly flushed. He squeezed her nipples between his fingers and thumbs again and she choked back a moan.

“There?” he moved with deliberation.

“There!” she gasped, starting to shake, he pushed up one more time as she clenched around his cock, holding himself as deep as possible while rubbing his body against her clit to draw out her climax.

“Don’t give me a break…” she groaned, “Take me until you can’t.”

He sat up and moved his hands to grab her hips, taking her in longer strokes now, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in, almost more turned on by her moans than the feeling.

“Chakotay…” she whispered, with each of his thrust, “Yesss…” 

“Please…” he cried out, spreading his knees wider with each thrust, “Kathryn, please!”

“There you go,” she purred, reaching back around him and pressing her fingers between his ass cheeks, “Now. Do it now,”

She pushed one finger ever so slightly up into his ass, just the way she knew always pushed him over the edge, as she rocked around his cock and he gave a hoarse cry and emptied what little was in his balls into her. She shuddered, letting out a low moan and drawing every last drop from him.

“There you go,” she murmured gently, “That’s right."

“Now?” he asked as soon as he had enough breath to, “Please Kathryn, say I can use my mouth on you now.”

He could feel her still tightly gripping around him, knew her reaction to his orgasm had her aching for more.

“Yess…” she breathed, “Please, yes…”

She lay back against the bed, hair surrounding her face like a the rays of the sun. For a moment he just stared at her, his beautiful wife in all of her glory, post orgasm glow radiating from her and all of her pale skin and tempting curves on display. He bent over her, kissing her neck and shoulders and the fullness of her… wait a minute. 

He suddenly realized just how full her breasts were today, had been at least the last few days, maybe significantly longer. He started doing the math.

“Kathryn?” he paused to look her in the eyes, “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Now you’re going to make me beg?” she replied with a hint of exasperation, clearly not picking up on his meaning.

“That’s not what I meant, Kathryn. I was just enjoying your breasts and I couldn’t help noticing the way they seem to have swelled up of late. Not that I’m complaining, it’s sexy as hell, but I thought maybe…”

“Yes, I’m pregnant,” she confirmed, looking a little bashful about it, “I was going to tell you when we got back. I didn’t want to distract from our honeymoon and the doctor says it’s best not to get too attached so early-“

Chakotay couldn’t contain the excitement that overcame him as he peppered her chest with kisses. He hadn’t expected this, not so soon, after the warnings about how difficult conceiving naturally might be at their stage of life especially, but oh how he’d wanted it.

He’d always wanted to be a father, and as almost long as he’d known Kathryn he’d known that there was no one else he wanted to be the mother of any children he might have.

“I’m so happy,” he murmured, moving his mouth lower to kiss along her abdomen, “Spirits, Kathryn… It’s the one thing I still had left to want.”

He didn’t know what to say, so he showed her just how enthusiastic he was, lapping the combination of their releases from her, enjoying the taste and the knowledge that went with it. 

“Mmmm…. Chakotay…” she groaned, holding him close against her. He locked his lips onto her clit as he slid first one and then a second finger inside of her.

He’d wanted to go down on her already, wanted to pleasure her every way, thrilled by how especially emphatic she’d been in her desire of late. Now, knowing that she carrying their child, he wanted to lavish her with attention even more desperately. 

He watched her cup her breasts in her hands, squeezing them, pinching her hardened nipples as he fingered her, sucking hard at her clit and relishing the sight and the sound, as she moaned yes in an increasingly sharp pitch. 

He didn’t slow down as she cried out his name and clenched hard around his fingers, shaking in response to his continued attentions. As he switched from sucking to licking, he enjoyed the way she squirmed against him. 

In general it felt like they were always trying to sandwich their lovemaking between a thousand responsibilities and on a timetable for finishing. He knew that as parents it was only going to get worse. So it was nice, for once, to not be on any schedule other than their bodies’.

“I’m so excited, Kathryn...” he pulled away enough to murmur; although, he curled his fingers harder to make up the difference.

“Everything just feels extra intense… Oh! Oooooh… Twist! Chakotay, please twist your fingers-”

Obliging, he was rewarded a she cried out and shook. He did it again and she screamed his name, tightening around him, voice changing octaves as he pressed his lips back to her clit in the middle of her release, feeling the moisture flow from her and down between his fingers.

He ran his front teeth across her clit and then went back to lapping, and she wrapped her legs around his head and held him against her, riding his face with enthusiasm as she rocked faster and faster , before collapsing back with a sharp dry, legs going limp.

He pulled his fingers out of her, moving the other hand to cup her pelvis against his palm and kissing his way up her body.

“I love how you taste, especially after you’ve cum, Kathryn…” 

He moved to bring his fingers up to his mouth to lick her off of them, but she grabbed his hand and brought them down to slide between her lips, licking and sucking at them with a moan of abandon.

“Like sucking your cock after I’ve cum around it…” she whispered, before sucking harder.

She ground herself against his hand and he bent his head and leaned his head down to claim one of her swollen nipples as she kept his fingers in her mouth. Rocking harder to rub her clit into his palm, she gasped with every movement of his tongue.

“Other side!” she cried, pulling her head back from his hand, “Bite my other nipple...now!”

“Chakotay!” she tensed, movements almost violent in response to the light nip he gave, followed up by more extended worrying between his teeth, “Yessssssssssss…”

He moved his now free hand to the abandoned breast, pressing his palm against it the same way she was grinding against his other one.

She came hard, breathless, panting and sweating and shaking.

“My vision is blurring,” she laughed, beaming as she pulling him up to kiss her lips.

“We did sort of skip lunch and dinner,” he couldn’t stop grinning back at her, “Maybe we should eat?”

“I thought you already did,” she teased.

She let go of him so that he could go fetch the food their hosts had left for them back to the bed, and if he spilled sticky fruit juice on her and had to lick it up, well that he could certainly handle.

“I’d heard some women experienced an increased sex drive during the early stages, but I never imagined…” she mused, as he ran his tongue up between her breasts, “It’s like everything you do is magnified tenfold.”

He couldn’t resist kissing along the undersides of them, murmuring, “More?”

She groaned, stilling his head.

“I need to eat or I really am going to faint.”

“Okay then,” he sat up, crossing his legs and pulling away slightly to resist the temptation, “I’ll try and keep my hands to myself. After all, you are eating for two.”

“In that case,” she grinned wickedly, “I think you should give me your half of that chocolate mousse.”

“I’’ll give my notice at the academy when we get back,” he told her, wanting her to understand.

“Chakotay… you don’t have to…” 

“I want to,” he told her honestly, “I don’t want to miss any part of our child growing up, and besides, you certainly aren’t going to resign and I want us to be together as a family.”

It was the truth. He wanted to spend his time with her, with their unborn baby. That is where his mind and his heart and soul would be anyway.

“I don’t want you to grow to resent sacrificing your career for-”

“I’m going to stop you right there, Kathryn,” he set down the tray next to her and took one of her hands in his, “I want to be home, which is wherever you are, raising our kid. I’d resent being anywhere else.”

“Oh, Chakotay… I don’t know what to say.”

She cupped the side of his face in her hand, staring into his eyes

“Say you don’t object.”

“Never,” she promised, “I love you and our child is going to be so lucky to have you are a father.”

“Are you only saying that because I’m letting you have my share of the dessert?” he teased, as she picked up a spoon and said dish.

“Not only,” she grinned, teasing him back.

They ate in companionable silence, pausing to feed each other bits and pieces.

“It doesn’t bother you that I don’t want to stay at home?” she asked suddenly, face serious.

“Kathryn,” he turned to look her straight in the eyes, “I wouldn’t expect you to. I love you, not some other woman whose career is just a stopgap for her. I understood your job was an important part of you long ago. I wouldn’t ask you to change that. Just say you will let me follow you, wherever your work takes you.”

“Selfishness makes it easy to say yes to that,” she leaned in and kissed him gently, “I always feel better when you are at my side, Chakotay.”

He was the one to wake first the next time, the darkness of night still around them. Kathryn was snuggled in his embrace, her backside pressed against his front, his face buried in her hair. 

He was still half asleep but that wasn’t true for all of his anatomy. His erection was pressed against her ass and as he pulled her closer she wiggled against him, further arousing him. He ran one hand over her body, caressing her breasts and stomach, and she moaned and pushed her body against his more. Encouraged by her responsiveness, he lowered his hand further and she spread her legs slightly, encouraging him.

When he moved his hand between her legs he found her slick, as he kissed along her spine, tracing her clit with his fingers before slipping one inside of her as he rutted himself against her backside.

She moaned again, nothing intelligible, as she pressed her top leg forward, baring herself to him from behind more. Her breathing was rapid and still increasing. Shifting slightly, his cock was now pressing between her thighs, running back and forth along her drenched entrance with each press of his hips.

“We are never going to make it out of the bedroom,” she groaned, “What am I going to tell people who ask me how Bajor was?”

“Tell them it was an awakening,” he suggested, as he moved his hand, gripping the back of her knee and drawing her leg up, slowly pushing his cock into her as she moaned in enjoyment. 

“Transcendant!” she gasped, “That might be a better description.”

Her could feel each rush of her enjoyment slide down his length as he continued rubbing her clit with one hand as he pressed unevenly with his shoulders and hips to guide her over onto her stomach, trapping his hand beneath her as the new angle allowed him so much deeper.

Bearing down on top of her, he brushed her hair aside to suck at the back of her neck as he rocked inside of her.

“Well, I’m glad… you’re… feeling… so… spiritual,” he grunted, words spaced out between thrusts.

She groaned something that might have been his name, pressing her palms into the bed as she arched her back, breath catching with every press of him inside of her.

“I love you…” he murmured into her skin, rolling his hips firmly, “I need you.”

“Good,” he could hear her smile through her gasp of pleasure as he found a better angle, “I need to feel that, need to feel you need me.”

“I need you,” he repeated, keeping his pace moderate but thrusting harder, continuing to kiss along her spine and press the hand under her against her clit, “I need to feel you.”

“Chakotay…” she groaned pressing her body off the bed against him, gasping, borderline panting.

“Kathryn…” he whispered in her ear, “You feel so good. I love how you feel around me. I love how even when you are trapped under me like this you find a way to take me.”

He lost himself in her moans, in her skin and her heat and the way she reached around to grab hold of him, nails digging into his neck as they writhed together. There had been a time when he thought he’d never get to be with her, never get to be Kathryn’s, not like this. Now though, all the wait and pain and longing had been well worth it.

As the predrawn grey started to lighten the room, he lost himself in Kathryn Janeway, as he always had and always would.


End file.
